Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Sweet Beasts-
'Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Sweet Beasts-' is a sub story from My Wedding and 7 Rings. Overview You're a princess who's left her castle in search of her one true love. What awaits you in the depths of the forest...? Summary Prologue You're a princess reading a fairy tale wondering if you're ever going to find your prince charming. Every one around you seems to be getting engaged and your aunt is nagging you to get married as well. After another failed attempt at showing you possible candidates, she takes you to the magical grill and asks it to show you where your true love is. The grill tells you that your prince charming is living in the woods in a cottage with a red roof. With no time to spare, she sends you out into the forest to find him. On the way you meet a woodcarver, he warns you about the seven beasts that lives in the forest. According to the rumours you'll get eaten in one bite if you ever meet one of them. Scared you decide to go back home, but then you get caught in the rain. Searching for shelter you encounter the cottage with the red roof, and see the silhouette of a man. Could he be your prince charming? And why does he have ears!? One after another you see more silhouettes gather and all of the sudden you're surrounded by the beasts. Scared for your life you pass out, and later you wake up inside the cottage. The first person you see is the forest watchman, he tells you that the beasts are his friends. Due to the weather you have to spend the night, but there is no spare rooms. Which one of the beast's room are you going to spend the night in? Yamato You decide to stay with Yamato for the night. The two of you go to bed early and the next morning you get to eat Yamato's home cooking for breakfast. As you're helping with the dishes, Yamato tells you that this is not the first time you've met. Once when he was a cub he stole some apples from the courtyard and as he was captured by the guards, you came to his rescue making up a story about him being your friend. When the two of you are done with the dishes Yamato brings you to a river to catch some fish for dinner. Not wanting to be bested by him, you decide to get in the water as well. Suddenly you slip and fall into the water, getting caught by the stream... When you regain conciousness you're on the shore with Yamato right next to you. After making sure you're okay, he tells you that now you're even and the two of you return to the cottage. Back at the cottage, Yamato teaches you how to make Warabi-Mochi and tells you that if you'd ever want to make them for the guy you likes, they will turn out perfectly. At that moment you realise that you might be falling in love with him. After you become aware of your feelings you start to get overly concious of Yamato, and there's an awkward atmosphere between you, but after hearing him say that you're from to different worlds you decide to keep trying to get close to him. One day the two of you go to gather some ingredients for dinner when you meet a hunter... The hunter tells Yamato that he'll let him live if he hands you over, but you step in between them averting the situation. When you return to the cottage there's an uproar. There's wanted posters all over the forest, saying that Yamato has kidnapped you... Against Yamato's will you sneak off to the castle to clear the misunderstanding, but when you get there the hunter has twisted the truth and your aunt has decided that you're going to marry him! Later that evening you hear some guards talking about a beast that entered the castle demanding to speak with the princess. Hoping it's Yamato you run down to where they say the beast is kept. Down in the dungeon you confess your feelings for each other and finally you get to clear up the misunderstanding with your aunt before returning to the cottage with Yamato... For your own happily ever after! Junta After finding out that Junta likes sweet things, you decide to bake him an apple pie. When you try to give him a piece, he rejects it saying that he hates apple pies... You ask the other beasts the reason for this, but they don't seem to know either. One day when you're out with Junta buying ingredients he tells you the story of how his mother left him, leaving behind his favourite apple pie as a parting gift. On your way back to the cottage you're caught in the rain, and the two of you seek shelter in a near by cave. Junta then asks you what you would choose, your castle or him. You tell him that you'd like to stay with him, and he seems relieved. After a few days your aunt sends a carriage to take you home, and you make a promise to meet again to have lemon tea and apple pie. But then on your way home you're kidnapped by some bandits... Ren Seeing Ren as the most harmless among the beasts, you chose to stay in his room. That night you have a strange dream about a prince from a neighbouring country that you used to play with as a child. You tell Ren about this dream and that the boy was your first love. You also give this as a reason for your fantasy of being swept away by a prince on a white horse. After hearing this, Ren mutters that you prefer humans after all with a sad look on his face. After this Ren start to spend the evenings out, and when you ask him about it, he tells you that he's searching for a magical herb that grants the wish of the person who eats it. Wanting to repay him for his hospitality, you go with him to search for the herb. On the way home from yet another fruitless search for the herb, you're encountered by a prince on a white horse, asking you to come with him to his castle. You are hesitant, but Ren tells you to go and follow your dream... At the prince's castle, you find the prince very self boasting and you can't help comparing him to Ren. Realising that you have developed feelings for Ren, you leave the castle and return to the cottage. But Ren isn't there? Panicked, you run out searching for him. In the end you almost fall of a cliff, but in the last second you're saved by Ren. You tell him that you're in love with him, and he confesses his feeling for you as well. The next day you go on a new search for the magical herb, and this time you find it! It turns out that Ren's wish was to become human? Once you see him in his human form, you realise that he's the boy from your dream, your first love! CGs Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Sweet Beasts-.jpg Trivia Coming soon... Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Sub Stories Category:Sub Stories Category:Yamato Kougami Category:Ren Shibasaki Category:Junta Nikaido